


how to break a heart in 5 sentences or less

by ffslynch



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/pseuds/ffslynch
Summary: After loving Hinata in secret for 7 years, Kenma finds himself comforting his friend after his ex gets engaged. Until Hinata makes a confession...Kenma Ship Week 2020 - day 6 - Angst
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, mentioned Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896289
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	how to break a heart in 5 sentences or less

Kenma should have known he was signing up for a night of disaster the moment Hinata texted him. 

“Bad day. Need to hang out.” It lacked the enthusiasm and unlawful amount of exclamation marks Hinata was so fond of using.

“smth happened?” Kenma replies and the answer comes in a second

“kageyama is engaged”

Ah, yes, Hinata’s old fling. They had been good and strong until graduation and decided to remain friends afterwards, but Kenma supposed it still must sting when you loved someone for so long, and they ended up with someone else. 

Not that Kenma would know anything about that, of course.

They agree to meet at a bar, downtown. It’s tough, to say the least. Kenma watches as Hinata goes through 8 beers and all 5 stages of grief right in front of him in just a couple of hours. In the end, they end up being kindly asked to leave, due to Hinata’s intense re-enacting of their break up and Kageyama’s promise to always love him, standing up on the table and everything. Honestly, Kenma is a bit thankful. The bar was too crowded for his liking, and he thinks Hinata might be better away from alcohol for a while.

They end up sitting in the curb of an empty street, talking about nothing and everything and conspiracy theories for what it feels like forever. Kenma watches Hinata, the other boy basking under the orange tones of a light post, looking as warm as ever. Kenma wanted to lay down by his side on the concrete, touching him in all places he could cover him with his body until all he could feel was Hinata’s warmth. 

“Honestly Kenma, thank you so much for helping me tonight” the boys says, head dropping back as he watches the sky. “I don’t know what got to me. We’ve been broken up for so long and I love Kageyama but... Not like that any more. Not really and not for a long time now. I don’t know why I freaked out so much at the news”

“It’s ok. He was a big part of your life for a long time, I think is pretty normal to feel some sort of sadness and nostalgia for when you guys were together” Kenma answers, calmly. He takes a deep breath before nervously asking “But... You are over him, right?”

“Oh yes, definitely!” Hinata says, laughing “Completely. That boat has sailed a long time ago” He pauses for a moment, looking so pensive and quiet. Kenma watches as he bites his lips, hesitant “Actually I… I think might like someone else”. Kenma's hearts skips a beat as he hears the words come out of Hinata's mouth.

“Oh... Really?”

“Yeah... I think I have for a while now. I just hadn’t really allowed myself to really think about it. He is...a good friend. A really good friend. I think I was afraid that if I did like him it would ruin things but, I don’t know, maybe... Maybe it will be alright” He says, barely a whisper. Kenma only nods, gulping. He doesn’t trust himself to talk, doesn’t think he can speak properly if he wanted, really. His tongue is tied and heavy on his mouth, there are butterflies on his stomach, his throat, his brain is foggy but at the same time, he thinks this might be the most awake he has been his whole life. 

“I think about him all the time” Hinata admits with a sigh, the smile on his face is so loving and caring that it is undeniable that he caters feelings for this other someone“With his stupid dyed hair…” Kenma almost chokes. His heart leaps. His feelings are all over the place and in contrast, his body is frozen, unable to move. 

“Oh, yeah?” Kenma says, his breath stuck on his throat “Do I know him?” he asks, his eyes stuck to the floor in front of him. He can not gather the courage to look up. Hinata laughs, that wonderful laugh that has turned Kenma’s insides upside down ever since they met.

“Maybe” Hinata replies. His tone is soft but teasing. Kenma’s whole body is burning up as he finally manages to peel his eyes away from the floor and look Into Hinata’s eyes. This is it. 7 years of stolen glances and choking down words and spending a little too long looking to be just friends, and now Hinata was so close. The stars were bright and shine above him, his face pink from blushing. Kenma watched as Hinata licked his lips, and let out a giggle, nervously. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Hinata gets his face even closer than before, so close Kenma can feel his hot breath on his face. He closes his and waits for the thing he has been dreaming about for so long until Hinata says “You remember Atsumu? From my workplace?” 

The world halts and screeches and goes back to moving too fast for Kenma’s liking. 

“Yeah” Hinata continues, not noticing how Kenma stopped breathing, how his body turned cold, how his guts get twisted like he has been punched. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, about him for a while. He is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, and he is just... God, he just makes me few alive, you know? I’m always going a little bit crazy when I’m with him but it’s not bad, it makes me feel incredible. Like I’m on the top of the world.”

Kenma knew the feeling. Maybe too well. He gulped and looked away from Hinata. He thinks he might never be able to look at him in the eyes again.

“It’s getting late Shoyo. We should head home.” He says and Hinata sounds confused before checking his phone.   
“AAGH, ITS 3AM! God, Natsu is going to kill me, we’re supposed to meet for lunch tomorrow.” Kenma only nods. He is already up and calling himself an Uber on his phone. To his pain, Hinata doesn’t call one for himself, merely gets in and lets his body flops besides Kenma when the car arrives. He lets his head rest on Kenma’s shoulder. Loving, tender, uncaring. Can’t he see what he is doing to Kenma? How his heart is broken and it’s killing him inside, having Hinata so close but knowing he doesn’t see him?

Of course, he can’t. Hinata hasn’t even notice Kenma has been in love with him for the whole 7 years they have known each other, even though it was as easy to spot as a beacon in the night. 

They arrive at Kenma’s house and Hinata thanks him once again, gives him a drunkish hug and a sloppy kiss on the shoulder (it might have been aimed to Kenma’s cheek, but he moved away quickly, leaving the car as soon as he can. He feels his body burning everywhere Hinata has touched him). He watches as the car leaves and disappears after turning a corner, taking Hinata away with it.

Kenma stumbles until he finds his apartment. He lets his body flops down on the mattress. He stares outside the window, too tired to close his eyes. The sun rises and his iris burn. He closes them. He cries and cries and cries until he can’t breathe and his head is heavy. He should have known. He was too greedy, wanting things that were too much and that he didn’t deserve to have. Kenma lived in the shadows of computer screens, streams with no face cam, away from the public and anything bright that required too much energy, too much light, too much attention, expected you to be too alive. Someone like him, alive but barely belonging, could never be truly seen, much less loved, by someone so bright like Hinata Shoyo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it!  
> I was going to post this as a thread on twitter because its so short, but it got longer than I expected, so I decided to post here anyway. Please let me know what you think, all feedbacks are welcome!  
> You can find me on twitter @ffskuroo where I shit post about Kuroo and Yearning a lot


End file.
